


在劫难逃

by Gettam



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gettam/pseuds/Gettam
Summary: 是军火商Toni和特工Marco的监狱爱情故事哈哈哈
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

在劫难逃（1）上  
“吱——”脚镣拖在地上发出令人不适的刺耳的声音，Marco身旁的狱警用力地用肘子顶了一下Marco，他闷哼一声随后更加努力地抬起脚迈进。狱警像是满意他的服从，得意地笑了一下。  
Marco只是瞥了他一眼，随后望向自己身上地橙色的囚服。  
Marco Reus，BVB的高级特工，为了一项任务而入狱。任务难度系数高，并几乎没有外援，BVB给了他一年的时间，他需要带一个人越狱——Dr.Standall。  
会成为特工完全不是Marco的本意，按照他从前给自己规划他应该在一家体面的公司工作，而不是出生入死，成为一个没有国籍的孤魂。这一切的导火索都开始于十几年的帮派交火，Marco的父亲身为警察应征去维和，再也没回来。  
从此Marco义无反顾地走上了这条路，誓要铲除所有像吸血虫一样的黑恶势力与灰色地带。  
Dr.Standall，一名专门为恐怖组织研发生化武器的博士，他脑子里掌握的只是一经实践便会造成无法控制的结果，Marco的任务很简单，带他出去，交给BVB处置。  
狱门打开，Alpha和Beta刺鼻的味道扑面而来，Marco皱了皱眉，他事先打了足够要药效的抑制剂，三个月内他对此不会有什么反应，毕竟一个OMarcoega被扔在监狱里可不是什么可观的境地。  
Marco身材瘦削，矫好的面容在囚犯里显得格外明显，刚进活动区域的时候便吸引了大部分囚犯的注意力，甚至有些Alpha囚犯们蠢蠢欲动地吹了声下流的口哨。  
强奸和被强奸在监狱里不是什么稀罕地事情甚至许多情况下狱警也会占一下便宜，Marco明显感觉身后地狱警不停逡巡在自己脊背上的视线。  
Marco的室友是一个抢劫犯，与那些暴虐的重刑犯看上去不同，他和Marco打起招呼。  
“Hey，Justin”Justin伸了左手过来，Marco象征性地握了握，“你干了什么？”  
“伪钞。”Marco简明地回答了一下，随后往外面望去，把那些不怀好意的好奇瞪了回去。  
Justin在他对面的床上观察了一下，踌躇着开了口，“我认为你应该趁早投奔一下帮派。”  
监狱法则第一条：找准帮派。  
在监狱这种密不透风的环境里，落单很容易被人找麻烦，在角落被打死地事情也常有。除了寻求庇护以外，帮派可以谋求到许多好处，例如一些违禁品。  
Marco嗯了一声，Justin当是一种邀请，兴致勃勃地讲起了狱里现有的帮派，“那边是灰熊帮，他们都是一些块头大的黑人，大多是毒枭。”Marco对上其中一个为首的黑人地眼神，他则不以为然地啐了一口。  
“那边是杀人帮，都是杀人犯，他们霸占着餐厅最靠电视地那块地方，因为他们喜欢看凶杀的新闻。”  
Marco啧了一声，看了一眼全背着自己抬头看新闻兴致勃勃地讨论着的死刑犯们。  
“不过像你这种会做伪钞的技术人员哪一边都会想要的，所以你也不用太纠结自己的选择。”Justin简单安慰了Marco一下，“还剩最后一个，RM军团，大多是暴力犯，但同时也是整个监狱里势力最庞大的帮派他们的头是···”  
Justin突然噤了声，Marco疑惑地往他的视线方向看去。  
那是个不算高挑却看上去很结实的男人，利落的金色短发上剃了T的造型出来，身后跟着一帮头发上有不同字母图样的男人。他从Marco的牢房旁走过，向下瞥了他一眼。  
一双蓝眼睛里什么情感都没有。  
他和这里其他的罪犯不一样，Marco暗自想着，眯了眯眼睛，那副样子就好像他天生就是领导者。  
“他是谁？”在Justin的过度紧张消失之后，Marco赶忙问道。  
Justin咽了咽口水，“Toni kroos，科隆军团的头。”

在劫难逃（1）下  
Marco不以为然地耸了耸肩，便随着劳动时间来临从牢房中走出去等待分配任务，他一眼就看见Dr.Standall被分到了厨房工作，而BVB早就帮Marco调到了厨房工作。  
厨房，一般由关押多年的囚徒来管理。作为为数不多的进出货物的通道，厨房成了大量违禁药物和黑钱的交换渠道。而果不其然，这块肥肉被掌握在RMarco军团手上。  
Marco走进厨房的时候便见到许多个发型上纹着字母的高大Alpha在工作，而自己则找了个不起眼的角落干起了活。  
抓准了时机，Marco侧过身去和Dr.Standall搭话，“我是Marco Reus，我是来找你的，我可以帮你越狱。”  
他手上的活停了一下，随后回了话，“那样的话我们需要一个地方谈话。”  
“我才到，你知不知道什么地方可以···”  
他朝Marco凑近，“公共淋浴室，晚上八点···那时候人相对少一点。”  
Marco点点头，继续完成手上的活。  
见到自己的室友要一个人去洗澡，Justin不免有些担忧。他的长相和身材在这个监狱里都太过于出众了，而他又好像下定决心要当个独行侠，不知道是不是自己的错觉，自己的室友总带着些“诱惑”的感觉。  
Marco先行来到浴室，见到没有什么人，便先洗起了澡。Marco刚把头上的泡沫洗掉，就察觉到本来也在洗澡的三四个人都撤了出去——这可是大事不好的苗头。  
赤身裸体的金发Alpha站在那里，随后朝Marco走过去。  
“不想谈谈？”  
Marco转过身收拾东西，顺便攥紧了自己藏在毛巾里的玻璃刀，藏在身后。  
“不需要谈。”他冷冷地回答，而只见过一面的alpha已经走到了他的安全距离内。  
“Dr.standtall来了三个月了，会寻求我的帮助也在情理之中，”Toni冷静地回答，“Marco reus，BVB高级特工，因制造伪钞入狱，判刑十五年，但我们俩都心知肚明这不是真的。”  
听面前这个男人如数家珍地报出自己的身份，Marco更是转了转身后的刀，全身的肌肉都因准备攻击而绷紧，“既然我们要的是同一个目标...”  
话音刚落，Marco右手的玻璃刀直直地刺向Toni，而后者撤了一步，刀尖从他身前挥过，Toni没想到Marco会下杀手，随后抓住Marco的手腕用力捻住，玻璃刀应声落在瓷砖上。  
“听着...”，Toni尝试和他讲理，但Marco立马就出拳还击，而Toni也没犹豫，格挡着他的招势，Marco在头脑中分析着Toni的出拳模式，特工？黑帮人士？军阀？杀手？这个alpha的动作尽管又狠又准，但没有杀人的戾气。  
这一下的分神便使得Toni抓紧他的漏洞，扳过Marco的手腕将他猛地摁上浴室的墙壁，Marco顿时满眼金星，“别玩花招”，Toni凑近Marco低声说道，意有所指地暗示着那把玻璃刀。  
糟了，Marco一怔。  
Toni此时靠他太近了，他甚至可以感受Toni温热的鼻息拂过自己的腺体，即使打过了抑制剂，这样的距离会暴露自己的第二性征。  
“Omega？”因刚刚的打斗而有些气息不稳的alpha开口问道，“我改变主意了，我要你当我的人。”  
Toni此时说这句话，无非是羞辱他，Marco咬咬牙，抬起腿准备踢开Toni的桎梏，而Toni皱了皱眉，用膝盖顶了回去，Marco的右腿膝盖重重磕在了瓷砖上，他痛得闷哼了一声。  
不知道是不是他们打架的动静太大，有个狱警冲了进来，听到他烦躁的声音，Toni和Marco对视了一眼，随后Toni将玻璃刀踢到最里面，之后捞起Marco，强行掰开他的大腿，将他抵在墙上，模拟了一个性爱的姿势。  
这太过了  
Marco都可以清楚地感觉到Toni的下身和自己的蹭在一起，而不只是因为打斗还是alpha和Omega的自然吸引，他们俩都勃起了，这使得他们单纯的掩饰有些暧昧不清。  
Toni下一秒便吻住了Marco  
伏特加的火辣味道骤然充满他的整个口腔，alpha强势的信息素仿佛主导着这个强吻，而Marco的余光里见到了狱警冲进来，随即Toni便放开了Marco的唇，转而一脸戏谑地看着狱警。  
见到这幅光景狱警自然不会认为先前的动静是因为打架，他也没想着往里检查，“Toni，搞完你的婊子就快出来”  
Toni嗯了一声转头又吻上Marco，Marco在心里感叹了一下Toni的随机应变能力，然后揽过Toni的脖子，热烈地回应着他  
而狱警睨着眼睛看了他们一眼后，转身离开了浴室  
Marco蹬了一下腿之后，Toni便毫不犹豫地撒手扔下了他，Marco有些不稳地撑了一下墙  
“我把刀放在你这，等你什么时候想好了，我们再谈”  
Marco抬起自己绿色的眼睛看着他没有说话  
Toni抬起手握住Marco的后颈，“一个Omega来监狱真是件糟糕的事”  
若是说之前那么多话Toni说出口都不含感情，那这句话里的担心与遗憾则显露无疑，Marco没搭话，Toni定定地看了他一眼，松开了自己的手  
Marco转身蹲下去捡那把刀，再站起来的时候右腿膝盖上钻心的痛楚让他仄歪了一下  
该死...Marco暗暗地骂了一句，这才不是做爱该受的伤


	2. Chapter 2

Marco有些不稳地走回牢房，从一路上那些alpha看着他的淫荡的眼神，估计着自己在浴室和Toni的事情已经被传了出去，他又骂了一句，刚进监狱就遇到个和自己旗鼓相当的对手，还被误会成用身体来上位的新人

躺在自己床上的时候Marco还闻到了那一股清冽的伏特加的味道，随后嫌弃地呸了一下

第二天Dr StandTall是休息的，而Marco把自己手中的活干完便想赶紧离开，科隆军团当中的那几个alpha在厨房里津津有味地讨论着Marco，一半嘲讽Marco，一半羡慕Toni

Marco充耳不闻地熬过了工作时间，排队领了寡淡的午餐之后，他找了张空着的桌子坐下，刚坐下便发现Toni的桌子就在自己面前，他不可避免地和Toni面对面

alpha在木工房工作，他橙色的囚服上边的扣子被他解开，系在腰上，里面白色的工装背心勾勒出光滑的曲线，就算Marco再怎么看不爽他，也没办法否认Toni kroos也是个优质的alpha

Toni扬起嘴角朝Marco笑了一下，Marco下意识地插透了盘子里的面包

宁静的时间还没持续一会，有几个大个子alpha便端着盘子朝Marco的方向走去，Marco翻了个白眼，继续吃自己的饭

“你选择讨好Toni可真是个糟糕的决定，”为首的人——如果Justin说的没错的话是灰熊帮的人，听到Toni的名字Marco眼神黯了黯，莫名其妙地有点心虚地朝Toni那里看了一眼

Toni还是那样坐在长椅上，好像听到自己的名字毫不意外，他的那双蓝眼睛带着笑意看着Marco，颇有分看戏的模样

“我跟你说话呢，”他把左手往Marco面前重重地拍了一下，整个监狱本来还吵吵闹闹在各自吃饭的人们都噤了声，所有视线都集中了在这里

这下可好

Marco把盘子推到一旁，“嗯，所以呢？”那双绿眼睛里闪着淡然与不屑

话音刚落黑人便扬起右手准备给Marco坚实的一拳，而Marco掰断了自己的塑料叉子，拽住他的手，又狠又准地插了上去

Toni在后面笑了出来

一旁站着的狱警察觉到事情有点不太对，掏出电击枪往骚乱处走去，Marco想着要赶紧结束，但自己不挂彩恐怖对方也没办法很快放过自己，他别过脸准备硬生生地接下黑人左手的一拳

“啪”的一声，Marco闭上眼，发现臆想之中的钝痛没有传来，他睁开眼才发现alpha帮他拦下了这一拳

“这事先这样吧，闹上去会被关禁闭的，”Toni冷静地回答，用眼神示意了一下狱警的方向

受伤的黑人哼了一声，“那也要让这个自以为是的白佬跟我一起关禁闭，说不定我还可以跟你一样在他身上爽一下”

哇哦，Marco眨了眨眼，他可以看到Toni的下颚线绷紧了

Marco心情大好地吹了声口哨，“这下你可是自己给自己找不愉快了，大块头”

刚说出口，Marco突然反应过来自己刚刚说的话简直就是一个被alpha保护好的Omega有恃无恐地脱口而出的话，甚至还有些炫耀的得意的意思

不过Toni没给他太多思考的机会，他扭过那个黑人的手，随即就把他摁到了桌上，黑人骂骂咧咧地挣扎着，而与他一同来的人见到Toni都出手了，都退到了一旁

Marco抬眼看了一下在别人眼里就是“英雄救美”的Toni，又低下头看着表情无比狰狞的挑衅者，拿起自己的餐盘，“你忙着来找我麻烦，肯定没吃饭吧”

然后拎起餐盘哗啦啦倒了他满脸

Toni先是愣了一下，随后笑了起来，Marco总是给他带来惊喜

“Toni kroos！ Marco reus！ 辅导员办公室！”

听到这句话Toni松开了手下摁着的人，又向后撤了一步躲过他气急败坏的回击，和Marco一起走向辅导员办公室

而那个黑人则被狱警拉去了医务室

每个囚犯都会被分派一个辅导员，但是犯人多，辅导员少，于是便出现了多个人是同一个辅导员的情况

Toni在椅子上不耐烦地挪了一下，弄出了咯吱一声，遭到了Marco的怒视

这位名叫Andy的辅导员是比较好说话的一个辅导员，他十分细心地为他们俩朗读了一遍在监狱里不应以任何理由斗殴、恶意伤害他人

“Andy，”Toni突然插嘴，“事是他先挑起来的”

Andy立马回答了，“是谁挑起来的不是重点，重点是伤到他人的是你们俩”

Toni语塞，靠回椅子上翘起了二郎腿

接着Andy又拿起来另一张表，“现在我有两个选择供你们选，一个是关禁闭，依照规定，关一星期，第二个是...你们俩做室友”

“什么？”Marco差点从椅子上跳起来

“根据你们的第二性征，以及昨天的浴室事件，”Andy有些尴尬地解释，“听着，我不想管你们的性生活...”

Marco的耳尖烧得慌

“今天的斗殴事件可以被归结为临时标记之后alpha对Omega伴侣的保护欲，我考虑了一下，最好是将你们俩安排到一起去，不过这当然都由你们决定”

和Toni一起住，没门

“不...”Marco刚开口，Toni就强行把他拉进怀里，“谢谢您，我们非常乐意，”然后偏过头凑到他耳边，“共处一室我可以考虑做个绅士，但是在禁闭室那种鬼地方我可不敢保证我会做什么”

威胁起了作用，Marco放弃了挣扎，只是用手肘恨恨地怼了Toni一下，清了清嗓子，“谢谢您”

Andy点点头，挥手示意他们俩可以出去了，随后开始处理文书工作

已经被Toni救了两次，尽管都有些不情不愿，但他也知道禁闭室确实不是什么好去处，每天没有光线，甚至少有食物，更糟糕的是一旦你落入了禁闭室，你便要对狱警言听计从，才可以过得舒服一点，而身为Omega，Marco太懂自己不可以有求于狱警

想到这个程度，Marco发现自己欠Toni的好像更多了

Toni看不懂Marco脸上变幻莫测的表情，只是饶有兴趣地打量着这个好像一遇见自己就完全不像一个训练有素的特工的Omega，看着看着眼睛也笑弯了起来

好像蹲大牢也不赖嘛

登记完之后，他们装作十分恩爱地走向Marco的牢房，Toni的手搭在Marco的腰上，Marco则靠近Toni像是说小情侣之间的悄悄话，引起活动场所一片哗然

——“你再用手揉我的腰我就废了你”

Toni闻言笑了起来，而被赶出去的Justin呆呆地看着他们俩，不明真相地感慨了一句，“真甜蜜啊”


	3. Chapter 3

和Toni的同居生活比想象中来的容易，alpha根本没怎么压榨他的私人空间，甚至一天也碰不上几回，这样使Marco很满意，跟Toni共处一室后他被人找麻烦的几率也迅速下降  
这样的改变让Marco更为深切地感受到Toni在这个监狱的威望  
如此这般，Marco有了更多时间来谋划自己的越狱计划，也有更多的时间来看看Toni kroos究竟是怎么样的一个人  
他在监狱里过的日子简直活泼得过分，每天的放风时间都和所有的人打成一片，篮球打得不好也要打，Marco经常听到别的囚犯在一旁谈论起这个天之骄子最擅长的运动是足球，他会突然想起自己没当特工前也喜欢踢足球  
但之后自己最擅长的运动迫不得已变成了杀人和骗人  
Marco叹了口气，不合时宜地发现只要Toni在的地方，没有人会觉得这里是个监狱，就连自己也不例外

所以当Toni这样一个人有了烦恼，所有人也都可以看出来  
尤其是Marco，他和他抬头不见低头见  
Toni知道自己进了监狱以后外面的势力会动荡不安，但他没想到自己选择被发派到这里服刑还可以被Joe发现。Joe一贯和自己不搭，在集团里也常常针锋相对，这次Toni入狱落了下风，Joe肯定准备好一举彻底扳倒他  
Joe逼他交出西海岸的控制权，他尝试吞并Toni的势力却遭到武力拒绝，和Toni谈判失败后他断了Toni在监狱里大批灰色收入的来源，这一下Toni在监狱的日子过得尴尬了起来  
科隆军团里的几个alpha蠢蠢欲动，三天两头就找Toni的麻烦，挑战他头领的地位，有时只有一个人，又是是好几个人一起，Toni从一开始的游刃有余变得力不从心  
没精心打理的胡茬从Toni锋利的下巴冒出来，身上也挂上各种各样的彩，就算Marco想闭眼装作看不见都没办法  
何况Marco不喜欢欠人人情  
又一次Toni拖着脚步在晚饭时间后回来，听到这拖沓的脚步声，Marco也大概猜到了这一次他的伤比较严重，而Toni只是一屁股坐在了自己的床上，痛得倒吸了一口气，也没做什么  
Marco在床上翻了几次身后，骂骂咧咧地找出自己藏好的医药箱，朝Toni那走去  
“伤到哪了？”  
Toni愣了好半天也没回答，Marco揉了下眉心，又重复了一边，“伤到哪了？”  
“右臂，眉骨，”Toni反应了过来，“右腿刚脱臼了，不过我接好了”  
听到这Marco直接跪在了Toni面前，拉过他的右臂，黏糊的血流满了整段小臂，Marco没花多少功夫就找到了那道伤口，怀着转移伤痛注意力的意图，他搭了句话，“怎么搞的？”  
Toni看着现在可以说得上温柔的Marco在帮自己清理伤口，心里有种异样的温暖——那些一个个跟在他身后说着忠诚的alpha们都比上眼前这个脾气又臭又差的Omega  
“有几个alpha觊觎你“  
Marco手上的动作顿了一下，“我不用你保护我”，原本到嘴上的谢谢强行又被自己拧成了回嘴，颇有份得了便宜还卖乖的意思  
Marco不是没有察觉到监狱里其他人的骚乱，以及对自己的渴望，即使他们大多都认为Marco是个长得好看的alpha，而出于Toni一直的保护，至今也没有什么人真正做出些什么  
这真荒唐，这座监狱里所有人都当他是alpha，却想用对一个Omega的方式来对他，而只有这一个人，知道他是Omega，却用对待alpha的方式来尊重他  
想到这Marco手上的动作又仔细了点，把那道伤口小心翼翼地包扎了起来  
“我知道，”Toni的语气里有对Marco的无可奈何，“但是他们都认为我们是一对”  
Marco抬起眼望向他，不知道他想说什么  
Toni懒洋洋地笑了，眉骨上流下的血像油彩一样，凛冽的白光打在他脸上还没长好的小伤口上，看上去像一个负伤的古希腊英雄  
“我想我总得保护我的人”  
这下Marco彻底乱了手脚，急急忙忙地往后退，Toni则一把拽住了Marco的手，将他拉回自己跟前  
安全距离再次被缩减  
“我...”Marco赶紧抓到一根救命稻草，“我们扯平了”  
Toni睨起眼睛，看到Marco绿眼睛里有些软化了的情绪，“是吗？太可惜了...”  
然后他凑过去，吻了Marco


	4. Chapter 4

经过那个受伤之后互相安抚的吻，Marco对Toni也没有那么抵触了，Toni也对Marco依赖了很多，两个人的关系从一开始的互相看不顺眼，如今站在一块还颇有分一对的意思  
Toni甚至在他们的牢房里加了个帘子，每天他们在讨论越狱计划，以及交换信息的时候Toni便会把帘子拉上  
并美曰其名“办正事”  
每当Toni把帘子拉上的时候，门外就会响起几声口哨声，紧接着几个科隆军团的alpha的调笑声就会传出来，“Toni，你这做爱的频率都快赶上我上厕所的频率了”  
Toni每次听到这些话都会耸耸肩，Marco只会摇摇头，这几天下来Toni又重新靠武力和权威稳住了科隆军团的军心，坐牢了一把手的位置  
他眉骨上留下的疤衬得他更成熟，像一头窥伏在暗处的野兽，控制着全局，而其他的事物都再也伤不到他  
天气热了起来，监狱里的空调还没有统一打开，Toni常常把囚服前的扣子解开，辛辣的信息素飘在空中，Marco盯着Toni指着地图上对自己说话，有些失神  
虽然对Toni仍然怀有戒心，Marco不得不承认，身为一个Omega，他还是会被Toni给吸引  
“你听懂了吗？”Toni突然停下来问他  
Marco才如梦初醒一般收回了视线，Toni无奈地凑近了一点，指着刚才那处，又和Marco说了一遍  
隐隐约约的信息素的味道又重了几分  
Toni稍一偏头，湿热的气息便拂过了Marco的腺体处，Marco不自觉地往后一退，缩了缩脖子，Toni奇怪地看向他  
Marco抬起头，张了张嘴，想和Toni说什么，“我...”  
“811号牢房！reus！kroos！给你们一分钟把裤子穿好，把帘子拉开来！”狱警用铁棍在门栏上敲了几下，Toni和Marco对视了一眼，Marco朝他点点头，把那些图纸都捞进了被子里  
Toni二话不说便把囚服退到了腰际，一把脱掉了自己的工装背心，扔回了自己的床上。制造出一副凌乱的样子  
而Marco则也把上衣脱了，钻进被子里，用手揉乱了自己的头发，还搓了几下自己的嘴唇，让它充血变肿  
于是当狱警掀开帘子的时候，就见到衣冠不整、喘着气的Toni，和盖着被子，露出一双绿眼睛、楚楚可怜的Marco  
本就是打着没事找事的心态的狱警粗鲁地开着玩笑，“kroos，你别哪天把你的小婊子搞大肚子了，到时候监狱可不会给你批产假，不过...他倒是可以让我们也一起爽爽，那样说不定我们还可以替他求求情”  
这一番话无非是把Marco当作了出卖身体的人，既然Toni可以享受得到，那Marco也可以让他们享受一下  
Marco眯了眯眼睛，没说话  
Toni走上前去，双手撑在栏杆上，“孩子和人，我想我都可以护得好”  
狱警的脸上闪过一丝不悦，他抄起警棍往Toni的右肩重重一敲，Toni咬了下牙，没出声，直到狱警离开才转过身  
此时Marco已经从被子里出来，开始穿上衣了，Toni盯着Marco光滑的脊背，嗓子有点发紧  
“你知道你没必要这么多此一举的”Marco背对着他开口  
“我知道，”Toni顿了一下，“我就是想”  
对于被全监狱的人当做一对精力旺盛的小情侣，帘子对于他们俩来说带了些隐喻的意思，除了越狱计划商量起来更加方便之外，他们都有些乐见其成  
你可以把着解读为躁动不安的alpha和Omega对于这种让他们的关系多层暧昧的感觉的兴奋不已  
“Marco，你之前想和我说啥？”Toni想起来狱警没来之前Marco的欲言又止  
Marco摇摇头，“没什么”  
那份因为Toni而轻易被撩拨的心理和生理上的冲动最好还是不要说出口为好  
因为一旦说出口，Marco有预感，这一切都会变了

这天一早，Toni就被通知有个叫Ramos的朋友来看望他，Toni蹑手蹑脚地走掉，生怕吵醒了Marco，后者睡在他自己的床上，安稳极了  
这么多天的相处下来，Toni知道Marco晚上有时会惊醒，而Toni总会起身到他床边，用自己的信息素安抚这个敏感的Omega，也只有这个时候，Marco才会在意识不那么清醒的时候靠在他身旁，任凭自己赖上这令人舒心的味道  
见到床上的人一动不动，Toni脸上的神色才重新变得严肃，他走向探望室  
Ramos带来的消息是Joe那边的动荡已经被压地所剩无几，但集团内部还是暗流涌动，Ramos最近要赶回马德里，处理他自己地盘上的事情，他现在来找Toni，就是为了告诉他，要趁早越狱了  
不然等他前脚离开，又不知会乱成什么样子  
Toni点点头，感谢了Ramos抽空赶过来，西班牙人睨起眼睛，过了一会才又开口，“那个Marco reus 你最好离他远点”  
Toni不明所以地抬头，“他加入BVB是因为他的父亲死于帮派交火，”Ramos顿了一下，只这一瞬的停顿，Toni就已经反应过来他要说什么了  
“不...”他下意识开口  
“Toni，你也在现场”  
Toni怎么会不记得那场火拼，那是他还是个初出茅庐的不怕死的年轻人，效忠的集团也不是RM，大小帮派之间有摩擦和冲突再正常不过，而那次交火可以算是前所未有  
正是那次交火，Toni一仗而成，被RM挑中，一路坐到了现在这个高位，他那时哪有功夫去管别人误伤警察，他只是拼尽全力瞄准对方的人，直至大获全胜  
而Marco的父亲...就是那场交火的牺牲品  
Toni沉默了，他手上固然沾了不少血，但绝不包括无辜的人，他只是恨自己为什么没有控制一下局面  
Ramos叹了口气，拍了拍Toni的肩膀，“你知道这不是你的过失吧”  
说得容易，理也是这个理  
Toni回答他，“再给我点时间”

Toni几乎是挪着步子回到牢房的，他一向清楚明了的思路现在有些凝滞，Toni不怕自己被情愫牵制，他一贯活得恣意，考虑后路实在不像自己的作风，但现在这个情势，实在不容许自己放纵自己的情感  
更何况对象是Marco的话，这件事就更牵扯不清，更让人进退维谷  
Toni的脚步顿住了，他浑身的血液都像在这一瞬间冻了起来，Toni盯着此刻空空荡荡的牢房  
——Marco不见了


	5. Chapter 5

Toni傻愣愣地盯着空空如也的床，上面还残留一丝温度。Marco是不久之前刚离开的。Toni的头脑高速运转Marco不可能听到拉莫斯和自己的对话，这就排除了他是离开了自己的想法。  
他赶忙跑到厨房，见到Standtall还在那里做着工作——目标人物没走，Marco不可能提前越狱。那就只剩下一种可能。  
Marco被人带走了。  
Toni扫视着周围的人，他们大多要么避开了眼，要么一脸不屑地对视回去。Toni皱起了眉。看起来是个帮派带走了他，并且在监狱中的势力甚至可能和RM军团不相上下，才让他们默许Marco被带走，并且也不说是谁。  
Toni紧握拳头，正准备揪过来一个人用拳头让他开口，就算被关禁闭也无所谓，他需要保护好Marco，他需要让Marco被自己照顾好。  
头一次Toni真切地感受到自己的愤怒、担忧、苦恼以及多种他很久没有感受到的情绪都被激了起来，翻涌在他的身体里。这一切都变得不受他的控制。  
而这都源于Marco消失在了自己的视线范围内。  
想到这里Toni顿了一下，他仿佛看见了自己现在的处境。他站在一个悬崖上，只单单拽着一条绳子，而绳子的那一头他竟不自主地、毫无保留地递给了Marco。  
他已经看到了如果不能和Marco待在一起的自己，如果失去了Marco的自己。  
拉莫斯的警告还是来迟了点。  
Justin探出来一个头，从自己的牢房里对Toni说“是灰熊帮，我猜他们把他拽去图书馆了。”  
Toni朝他感激地点点头，“我快出去了，最后想做件正确的事。”  
“谢谢。剩下的日子里RM军团一定会护好你们。”Justin只是对他摆摆手。

虽然这样显得很没出息，但是Marco现在由衷地希望那个金发凶猛的Alpha赶紧找到自己。  
该死的。  
Marco刚起来就不知道Toni被带去了哪里。他脑子立马就清醒了，立刻窜下床出去找Toni。  
他根本Toni会不通知他一声越狱，Toni做不出来这样的事，一方面由于他为人着实太坦然正直，一方面也是Toni不会丢下他。  
因为这个念头冒得太过于理所当然，Marco不由得在内心责骂起自己鬼迷心窍。  
好歹也是个帮派的头，都什么时候这帮傻大个还完全不顾首领安危，吃早饭吃得不亦乐乎，Marco翻了个白眼。  
正在这时，两个大块头黑人一边说笑一边走去打饭，“Toni Kroos这下惨了。”，另一个搭上话，“谁能想到他也会被整呢。”  
Marco一个箭步冲了上去，抓住其中一个人的领子，“你再说一遍Toni去哪了？”他的声音是压着嗓子出来，多了一份瘆人的意味，暗绿色的眼睛像快要冒出火来。  
那两个人面面相觑，随后旁边那个人才开口，“图书馆……”而Marco揪住的那个人连忙开口，“你怎么可以说出去？”Marco抬起手时就往他脸上招呼了一下，之后头也不回地往图书馆赶去。  
可千万别出什么事啊……Marco一边直直地找向图书馆，一边在心里念叨着，他的手心渗出了紧张的汗，Marco还没意识到自己此时的行为就是特工最要命的错误“反应过度”。  
之前Toni也被别人挑衅，甚至是伤的很重，只有上一次Marco实在是看不下去才出手帮助，而现在仅仅是Toni遇上了未知的危险就让他提心吊胆成这样。  
不过是因为他在Toni遭遇危险的时候他没能在他身旁。  
光这一点Marci就已经快喘不过气来。  
找到那个贮藏间的一瞬间Marci就用脚踹开了它，却只见到一片漆黑，他刚想伸手去开灯，自己的肚子就老老实实地挨了一拳。  
Marco吃痛地弯下了腰，他敏捷地躲过朝自己来势汹汹的一拳，试探性的喊了一句，“Toni？”  
接着灯便被打开了，全是灰熊帮的人，没有Toni。  
是陷阱。  
门外又走进来两个人，正好是之前Marco抓着询问的那两个黑人，其中一个还捂着刚刚被Marco撞出血的鼻子。  
“妈的，想把Toni支开可真不容易。”那个人啐了一口血出来，“把你骗这来可不仅仅是为了报我的鼻子的仇了。”  
剩下的几个人也都朝Marco围过来。他一眼就认出了那天在食堂被自己和Toni羞辱的人。“你不会天真地认为这件事我会让他就这么过去吧。”  
Marco绷紧了肌肉。一滴冷汗从他的额角滑落。  
他们竟然都算准了Toni是自己的死穴。  
Toni Kroos，你最好像我一样赶紧找到我。Marco容许自己最后想了他一下，

“砰——”贮藏室的门再次被踹开。这下Marco心心念念的Alpha终于出现在了门口。  
“瞧瞧，Toni Kroos来英雄救美了。”Marco站在混乱的中央，身旁倒了几个，却还有十几个人依然毫发无伤。Toni皱起了眉，这么多人手，看样子对方对Marco下了狠手。  
Marco的嘴角旁被划出了血，几缕头发落了下来，看见自己的出现，朝自己扯起嘴角笑了一下，绿眼睛里的紧张之中闪过一丝欣慰。  
这个发现让Toni的心里一软又气愤无比，他扯开衣服上的扣子，把袖子撩了起来，没有任何犹豫地朝Marco走去。  
保护欲被激起来的Alpha眼里只有那个Omega，像狙击手一样死死锁定着Marco。  
没过多久，Toni便得以和Marco会合。他们背靠背站在一起，此刻还有七八个人还站在那里，Toni和Marco都大口喘息着。  
“Marco。”Toni一边挡下一击，一边问他，“你近身格斗拿了什么等第。”  
没想到Marco狡黠的笑了，朝Toni眨眨眼，“大概是我所有科目里分最高的吧。”  
Toni没有闲心再去回答他，而Marco也没继续这个话题，直到后来Toni看了一会儿Marco打架的方式才知道为什么他能拿最高分。  
比起天生在体格上就比自己有优势的Alpha，Marco的招式被迫只好快、狠、准。每一招下去都够对方疼上一阵子。  
Toni突然发现自己很不了解Marco，他不了解Marco吃了多少苦才可以面对这群Alpha都游刃有余。他不了解Marco付出的代价、所坚持的信念等等。  
他就是这么盲目、无所顾忌地喜欢上了Marco。  
姑且把它算作喜欢吧。Toni不想再去想了。

还剩下五个人的时候Toni和Marco身上都挂了彩，Toni摸了一下自己的肋骨处，依据他每呼吸一下都生疼的感觉他估摸着自己的肋骨应该断了。  
Marco也没好到哪里去，身上留着大大小小的伤口，往外渗着血珠。  
对面突然停下了。  
Toni当然明白他们的意思。本来这该是他们对Marco的单方面施虐，现在Toni来了，不损伤惨重肯定是放不倒他们俩的。原本还跟他们俩打不过是怕面子上挂不住，现在他们也负伤了，效果也达到了，没必要再拖下去了，免得损了夫人又折兵。  
Toni也停下来，理了理衣服，忍着随着这些动作而牵扯的痛楚，“Marco Reus现在是RM军团的人，今天的事我当没有发生过，下次再有这样的事，我想我不会吝啬我们的拳头。”  
为首的那个黑人“切”了一句，“不过是挫挫你婊子的锐气，我可不敢保证下次还会不会有……”他顿了一下，“Kroos你不会真蠢到在监狱里搞浪漫爱情吧。”  
他朝Marco的方向咧开了嘴，使得Marco厌恶地把头扭了过来。  
Toni只觉得血气往上冲，他冲上去一把揪住那个黑人， 狠狠地把他摁到了墙上，“我要说的话不会说第二遍，你听懂了吗？”看他点了点头，一脸出乎意料。  
随后松开了他，“Marco，我们走吧。”  
Marco还愣愣的没反应过来，直到Toni把门打开时他才小跑着跟上了他。  
“Toni，我不需要你保护我。”他抬头抹掉自己嘴角的血迹。  
Toni捂着自己的肋骨处，“我猜你要说的是谢谢你，所以……不用谢。”Toni站住了脚步，回头看向Marco。  
Marco刚准备反驳他，抬起头就见到Toni笑眼盈盈地望着自己，他张了张嘴，刚准备好的话全都乱了套。  
只有他自己知道他有多希望Toni的出现。只有他自己知道他有多担心Toni离开后只剩他一个人。只有他自己知道他有多需要、依赖Toni。  
那么多无法宣泄于口的情感堵在Marco心口。  
“所以你打不打算告诉我你是怎么把自己搞到这个地步的。”  
Toni意指贮藏间的闹剧。  
因为你出现在这里。因为我一开始就没狠心把你赶出我的生活。因为我对你……变得不一样了。  
Marco身上的伤口火辣辣的疼，他的心跳极速加快，而Toni披着柔和的金光站在自己面前，如同专属于他的神祇。  
“少废话。”Marco拽住Toni的胳膊，在Toni的那声痛呼还没出口之前吻上了他。  
世上说的正邪两难又与我何干。


	6. Chapter 6

他们俩互相搀扶着回到他们的牢房，Toni因为肋骨的原因先去了趟医务室，而Marco则拿着自己的医用箱来包扎  
当Toni回来的时候把工装背心随意地揉在手里，囚服半褪，半裸的身躯上结结实实地被缠了好几道绷带，而Marco则把帘子拉上了，在后面给自己擦拭伤口，Toni毫无声息地钻到帘后，肆意欣赏着Marco的身材  
面前是自己心动的人的身体，Toni不由自主地又想起了之前Marco主动的那个吻，他是什么意思？Toni知道有的时候大难不死会让人肾上腺素分泌过多，必须要靠着一场火辣的性爱来发泄，也不排除Marco是这样的  
“你打算偷看到什么时候？”Marco把最后一处伤口处理好，声音里带了点笑意  
Toni凑近他的后颈，“能看多久就看多久”，Marco有些敏感地缩了缩脖子，转过身来看看Toni，“Toni...我们现在还要继续讨论计划吗？”  
Toni摇摇头，“既然帘子都拉好了，我们肯定要做点别的，”随后又向前倾去，Marco则张开双臂，搂上他的脖子的时候递给了Toni一个火热的长吻  
Toni抬起Marco的臀，把他抵上了墙，Omega喘着气，居高临下地望着Toni，手指点点Toni肋骨处的绷带，“你行吗？”  
Toni的眼尾翘了起来，“待会就让你知道我行不行”随后又不由分说地吻住了Marco  
这一次811牢房的帘子终于派上了实际的用处  
他们疯狂地索取彼此，不断地冲撞、厮磨，直到他们的身体完全契合，像是本来就为彼此而生，alpha和Omega带着浑身的刺和痛抱紧彼此，像是只有这样的存在，这样的方式，才可以让他们之间的吸引和情感被淋漓尽致地表达出来  
至少Toni和Marco都没有意识到他们有这么渴望着结合

Marco做噩梦了  
这件事对Marco来说还挺常见的，不常见的是他过了这么久居然又梦见了父亲  
他猛地睁开眼睛的时候，身上已经密密麻麻地出了一身汗，而自己和Toni在那场性爱过后两个人挤在Toni的床上，就这么赤身裸体，甜甜腻腻地睡了一会  
Marco小心翼翼地想起身，却被Toni抓住了手，“怎么了？”  
alpha温柔的蓝眼睛直直地盯着他，他自然而然地说，“我梦见了我父亲”  
Marco垂下眼睑，他没有看到就在他说完这句话之后Toni的紧张和戒备，但Toni只是将他拉到怀里，“你要是想的话，可以和我说说话”  
过了好一段时间，整个牢房里只有他们和谐的呼吸声，之后Marco突然在Toni怀里转了个身，背对着Toni说了起来，他的语气很平淡，好像这根本不是他的故事，而是不相关的人的  
Toni环在他腰上的手又用力了几分  
“讲完了，就是这样”  
Marco不知道自己为什么要和他说这个事，他并不是喜欢倾诉的人，或许是因为刚做完Omega对alpha的依赖，又或是Toni天生对自己的吸引...  
算了Marco，你不要再任自己的情感往危险的地方涌去了  
Toni没有对这个故事发表什么见解，他只是对Marco说，“无论怎样，我希望你做的事情都做的漂亮，就做你想做的”  
Marco脖子上刚被临时标记过的腺体发胀，Toni的呼吸拂在上面，他心里痒痒的，还从没有人跟他说过这样的话，金发alpha的声音沉稳有力，传达出来他就是这么想的信号  
想到这，Marco紧闭上了眼，自从父亲去世之后Marco自己一个人走上了这条艰难地路，没有人陪着他，没有人鼓励他，Omega自己咽下了那么多的苦难和委屈，却遇见一个人对他张开双臂，对他说在他那里，他可以成为任何人，做任何他想做的  
这样的毫无保留的怀抱让Marco害怕又兴奋  
“Toni...”Marco深吸了一口气，听到身后的人“嗯”了一声才继续开口，“你知道我们出狱之后再也不会见面的吧”  
Marco说完这句话也不知道自己想听到什么答案，好在Toni并没有再次对他的心理防线进行攻击，Toni只是轻轻地笑了一声，“为什么突然说这个”  
话音刚落Marco便从他怀抱里挣脱了出来，起身下了床，却因为浑身的酸痛禁不住仄歪了一下，他也丝毫没有停顿般的往前走  
Toni活的比他清楚，他竟然在这和他问起了未来，而Toni反问的一句话就把这件事回避了过去  
多亏了他和Toni的心理素质，他们本就应该把任务和情感分开来，在床上的时候他们可以是一个人，但是欢愉过后这份情感就不该再延续  
Toni早就想明白了，不是吗？

在Marco走开的时候Toni的拳头攥了攥，差一点点，差一点点他就要头脑发热面对Marco的质问把自己的真情实感说出来，他就要义无反顾地给Marco不切实际的承诺  
——你去哪里我都会找到你  
Toni把自己埋进了被子里，自嘲地笑了一下  
他和Marco的灵魂从未接近过，如果欢爱之后他们的灵魂还是如此这般找不到彼此的话，任他再怎么努力，找不到便是找不到了  
他该接受这一点  
本来Toni满怀激情没有再去顾虑那场失控的交火，但Marco刚刚没有保留的一番话，再加上Ramos的警告，Toni无法再自私地骗Marco和自己  
Marco一生的决心不过是铲除他这样的人，而他在Marco的名单上如今又罪加一等，Toni的这场赌局他注定是输了  
Alpha叹了口气  
他叹得那么轻又那么沉重，仿佛飘进了牢房现在死寂凝滞的空气里

随着Toni把越狱计划的提前，两具年轻狂热的躯体便按捺不住地贴紧，有时甚至恨不得每分每秒下胯都靠在一起  
他们只口不提未来，也不提越来越近的出狱日期，他们只是在床上宣泄的被压抑的情绪，在抽插的间隙凝视着对方火热、充满爱意的眼神  
Toni和Marco都心知肚明，出狱前的这段日子是他们俩最后的狂欢

Toni没有想到，事情远比他想象当中失控。  
［距离越狱7天］  
这天Marco依旧按照监狱的安排和Standtall在厨房工作。Standtall最近状态很好，大概是因为要越狱了所以心情都挺不错。  
“不过我真没想到你会和Toni走这么近。”Standtall洗了会碗，随口说道。  
Marco难以察觉地蹙了蹙眉，“怎么说？”  
Standtall把你手在衣服上揩了揩，“你是个正规机构的高级特工，换个说法，是个好人，而另一个，可是Toni Kroos啊。”  
本来很随意的一句话却引起了Marco的注意。他一直以来只把Toni当作一个暴力犯，在监狱里罩着Standtall，因为发现自己要越狱才顺理成章地占了一起越狱的这个便宜，他没把Toni往什么身份上去想，而这番话明显暗示问题不简单。  
“Toni Kroos…怎么了。”  
Standtall惊讶地看向他，“Toni Kroos怎么了？你从来就没好奇过他为什么是科隆军团的头吗？”  
Marco没回答。Standtll接着说，“Toni kroos是RM有名的铁手腕”  
这下Marco想通了，他怎么可能不知道Real Madrid的恶名。这个巨大的黑帮集团垄断了全球绝大部分的军火黑市交易，像一只巨大的血吸虫潜伏在这个光鲜亮丽的世界之下。  
Marco回过神来，Standtall还在说，“Toni当年在FCB和RM的大仗中一仗成名，被RM挖走，现在做到了很高的位置，我还好奇呢出狱之后你和Toni到底谁把我带走。”说完之后Standtall拍拍手走开了，只剩下了Marco一个人。  
FCB和Real Madrid那一仗，正是父亲一去没回来的那一仗。  
当他对Toni全盘托出的时候Toni应该早就意识到自己就在现场。而Toni的缄口不提在Marco眼里有了别的意思，Toni此后对自己的关照也有了别的味道。  
骗子。  
——“我要你当我的人。”  
骗子。  
——“一个Omega来监狱真是件糟糕的事。”  
骗子。  
——“我想我总得保护我的人。”  
骗子。  
——“无论怎样，我希望你做的事情都做得漂亮也不后悔。就做你想做的。”  
骗子。Marco头上的血管“突突”地肿胀着，Omega的耳朵里从Toni每一句沉稳坚定的话变成了尖利的共鸣。  
他可真是低估了Toni。  
自信的Alpha就这样挤进Marco的生活，不由分说地大摇大摆地让Marco放下防线，一步一步离不开他，甚至把心底的事情悉数地告诉了他。  
尽管Marco不愿意承认，他早就从里里外外都归顺于Toni了。至少是他的身体和他少有的在意和情绪。  
他没法每件事都做得漂亮也不后悔。  
喜欢上Toni这件事就是让他如此狼狈、一败涂地。  
Marco回到牢房时，没有搭理Toni的问候，而是径直地走向自己的暗柜，把玻璃刀握在了手里。  
Toni毫无察觉地凑近Marco，“嘿…怎么——”  
话还没说完Marco便转过身来，扭住Toni的胳膊把他猛地摁到了墙上，锋利的刀刃抵着Toni的脖子，一道丝线一般的血痕从Toni的脖子上滑下。  
“你在现场…对吧。”  
Marco的声音颤抖着，他只管死命地钳住Toni的胳膊。  
Toni瞬间就懂了。  
如果有什么事情能够让Marco对自己的情感完完全全变成恨的话，那就只会是自己当年欠下了债。  
Toni深吸了一口气，“对。”  
意料之外地，Toni感到身上一轻，Marco放开了他。  
Toni错愕地回过头，只见Marco低下头，整个人都不自控地战栗着，抓着玻璃刀的那只手被捏得没有了血色。  
“Marco…”  
“你别说话。”  
这下Marco直接冲了过来，将刀刃直直地横在Toni的喉结处。  
那双平日里摄人的绿眼睛里只有近乎疯狂的混乱，Toni借着微弱的灯光看着Toni泛红的眼眶，而Marco则紧咬牙关。  
“不行。我必须说。”Toni不管不顾地开口，甚至不惜冒生命危险，没等Marco说话，他便立马说，“Marco，我很抱歉我没能阻止这件事情。”  
Toni顿了一下，“但我不会再为我没有做过的事情道歉。我还是要道歉，因为我瞒着你。我没你想象中的那么冷血和问心无愧。”  
Marco，我也没你想象中的那么勇敢。我也会遇到你的事手足无措、害怕畏缩。  
Marco没有说话。  
现在Toni说的任何话在Marco这里听来都索然无味。Toni垂下眼睑，全身都放松了下来，他对现在的局面感到无力，以及如果Marco一定要杀了他才能了解他的心头郁结，Toni也就认了。  
死在Marco手里也不算一种难看的死法。甚至很仁慈。  
Toni知道自己的生活没有一天是个定数，他的安逸都只不过是暂时的，这一朝的人上人的享受只不过是幢危楼，自己只要稍有不慎，这座万人向往的用鲜血、金钱、伤痛堆起来的大楼就会轰然倒塌。  
而当这一切发生的时候Toni依旧只会一个人扛，没有人会陪着他，会保护他，——就连眼前这个他爱到不行的人也不会。  
因为他以相同的程度，不遗余力地恨着自己。  
过了一会儿，Marco的喘息声停了下来，他松开了Toni。他抬头看向Toni，绿色的眼睛里冒着火，“我只希望我在狱中最后的日子不要在和你有任何接触。”  
说完还像是嫌自己的决心下得不够狠，“出狱之后也不要再牵扯不清了。我是Marco Reus，你是Toni Kroos，下次再见到你我不会再手下留情了。”  
Marco的声音不带一丝一毫的起伏，他僵硬的一起给Toni和自己的关系下了道死定义——誓不两立。  
Marco站在灯光的暗处，瘦削的身躯在不明亮的灯光下愈发显得模糊不清，像离Toni万丈之远，任他如何靠近都始终隔着冰冷的距离。  
他和他的灵魂当真从未靠近过一分。  
Toni眯起眼睛，眼前人的存在便越来越不真实。他最害怕的事情还是要发生了。  
——Marco就会在他这一眨眼的时间里再也不会出现在他的世界里，在他的生活里。  
Marco会不会忘怀他把握不了，他只知道就刚刚这一眼他就怎么也逃不走了。就刚刚这一眼Toni就明白他早就溃不成军。  
——“留下吧，请你。”  
Toni闭上眼睛，在那片没有Marco的黑暗中，他听见自己毫无生气的声音。  
“好。”


	7. Chapter 7

Toni一贯说到做到，他说过在接下来的日子里除了讨论越狱事宜意外都不会和Marco有任何交集，他便硬是逼自己做到了这一点  
而Marco则忙里忙外，不到规定休息时间绝对不会回到811牢房，好像和Toni呼吸同一处的空气就已经让他受不了了，Toni在牢房逗留的时间反而多了起来，他有意配合Marco的行为  
同区域的犯人见到他们俩这样的氛围，都知道事情不好，但是科隆军团其他人都没有说什么，他们心里太清楚，监狱这个封闭抑郁的环境，两个都充满荷尔蒙的Alpha很容易就搞到一起去，可这份感情终归是出于冲动，任他们有多么情比金坚，出了监狱，便再也不会有联系了  
所以比起出狱的难舍难分又优柔寡断，对于Toni和Marco现在的老死不相往来，他们更乐见其成  
毕竟一份撕破脸的感情就再也不会有后顾之忧了  
除非他们根本就没有撕破脸，只不过欲盖弥彰罢了

当然这个鱼龙混杂的环境里也有人对这个状况虎视眈眈，失去了Toni这个强有力的屏障，原本那些对Marco有所企图的人又重新蠢蠢欲动  
Toni没想到这一点，直到Marco每晚回来的时候身上都会带上一股血腥味  
听到Marco在自己那边忙活的声音，Toni的脑子才突然想通了这份异常，他难以克制自己语气里的气恼，还有他本人意识不到的不容置疑的担心，“有人找你麻烦？”  
Marco那边的动静顿了一下，“管好你分内的事就行了”，他继续用毛巾擦自己的玻璃刀上的血迹，他没Toni那么后知后觉，他知道自己用Toni的名声过了一段安然无恙的日子，他至少做足了准备让自己对付那些人游刃有余  
如果Toni不来插手这件事的话就更好了  
“我只需要一个肯定的回答，或者是否定”  
Toni甚至走近了Marco，特工敏感地感觉到Toni已经走到了自己的安全距离之内，他抽出刀用刀背抵在Toni的胸口上  
“你就不能收起你那无处安放的伪善吗？”Marco开口却是像刀片一样的话语，即便他的内心叫嚣着  
“我没有，”Toni刚想反驳，Marco又接了下来，“是吗？那我问你，你要把Dr. StandTall带出去的理由是什么？”  
Toni根本没料到Marco会问这个问题，他一瞬间的哑然，Marco把他当作默认，他毫不留情地反唇相讥，“我受不起你当年没能分给我父亲的善良”  
这下Toni的火一下就冒出来了，但他只是深吸了一口气，“这不是我不对你好的理由”  
Marco在心里笑了，“是，你可是有一大把理由对我好，因为你的良心，它如果还有的话，告诉你让你弥补之前的错误，你不是对我好，Toni，你是在对你自己好”  
Toni沉默了好一会，那横在胸前的刀柄压的他喘不过气来，“我对你好，只是因为你是Marco，我无法改变你对我对你的好的解读，以及我之前就声明过了，我也很抱歉我没能阻止这件事“  
Marco没有回答，Toni叹了口气，“你当真想把我对你的情感归结为愧疚我也没办法”  
Toni间接透露了自己对Marco的感受，越狱的日子迫在眉睫，他至少不能容许自己什么都不说就与Marco别过  
Toni永远都不知道自己的这一句话像在Marco的心上投了一块石头，让那压抑已久的情感倏地波涛汹涌起来  
“你就不能...”Marco咬着牙，“离我远点吗?"  
"我做不到“Toni摇摇头  
Marco把刀放下了，“行，那我就离你远点”，说完，便扬起了自己手里的刀，Toni眼尖地瞥到那一抹寒光，准备受下这一刀的时候，相应的疼痛没有到来  
在Toni还没有反应过来的时候，Marco往他身上一撞，之后便冲向门口，“狱警！”  
灯马上亮了，Toni愕然——Marco的肩膀上流着血  
他竟然为了离开Toni不惜伤害自己  
Toni吼道，“你疯了吗？”  
Marco冷冷地看着他，“没有你疯”  
你疯到爱上了我  
狱警立马赶来了，Marco换了一种表情，对狱警说，“Toni胁迫我和他...”狱警瞥了一眼Toni，Toni这才发现Marco刚刚的那一撞只为了把自己的血抹在他身上，这下这个谎言更加有说服力了  
Toni才记起Marco是个八面玲珑的特工  
Marco不想要狱警惩罚Toni，脑子一热他只好想到让自己进禁闭室的想法，狱警们当然不会动Toni，Toni每个月给他们的灰色收入足以让Toni在监狱过得很舒服  
于是狱警没有任何犹豫地假装警告了一下Toni，便拽着Marco去了医务室，之后以私自携带管制刀具为由把Marco关到了禁闭室了  
而Toni看着自己身上的血，知道Marco那一刀下得不轻，他跌坐回自己的床上，“我真是疯了...”

Marco没想到他要为他的一时冲动付出这么沉重的代价  
被简单处理过伤口之后Marco便被丢到了这个暗无天日的地方，一日三餐除了简陋之外，更是时有时无，伤口处的药再也没有被换过，一天一天溃烂下去  
这不是最糟糕的，糟糕的事情从他进来了三天之后开始了  
狱警当中有一个叫frank的，Marco知道他一直对自己图谋不轨，看着三天过后Toni还没有来赎人便猖狂了起来  
“你Toni的马子当不成了，让我爽一下，我就带你去换药”frank用警棍敲了敲门  
Marco靠在角落里，“我没有义务做这件事，我也不会做这件事”  
“装什么清高，谁不知道你那些上位的技巧”frank又骂了几句，“别敬酒不吃吃罚酒”  
他不知道自己要被关几天，现在距离越狱规定的日子只有三天了，不排除Toni干脆不救他，自己带着StandTall离开的可能性，想到这里，Marco有点后悔  
待在Toni身边，和待在这个禁闭室对Marco来说都是炼狱，他更愿意选择后者，只因前者曾经是天堂  
自己和Toni到底是谁疯了他也说不清楚

Toni到监狱的日子也不长，不知道禁闭室是什么情况，他找到了Justin，每天去禁闭室完成他自己的送餐任务之后，观察一下Marco的情况  
至少前几日的情况都还好，Toni也就让Marco呆在那里，这样也算是顺了他的心愿离自己远一点  
直到第四天  
Toni在公共食堂吃饭的时候，Justin带着慌张的神色跑来，“不好了”  
“他们发现Marco是Omega了”Justin顿了一下，“他们往里面扔了瓶催情素”


	8. Chapter 8

Marco没有想到自己有一天会被人这样暗算  
他整个人都在发热，持续不断的热潮让他神志不清，Omega甜腻的信息素充斥着整个狭窄的禁闭室，被催情素放大的感官告诉他外面站了一圈Alpha，准备强奸他  
又一滴汗从他的颊下滑落  
这种情形下他只能尽力反抗，能搞定几个搞定几个

Toni带着一批科隆军团的Alpha立刻冲到禁闭室去要人，再拖下去Marco的生命都会出现危险  
frank看到Toni出现便知道无论怎么样这件事是无法正常进行下去了，Toni这个人他太清楚，动了他在乎的东西下场都不会太好看，本以为Toni不会管他，也不会走漏风声，但看着Toni现在握紧双拳的样子，frank知道自己捏住了Toni的死穴  
——这个叫Marco的Omega  
frank在心里骂了一句，福怕是享不到了，但是好处还是可以捞的，不到万不得已Toni不会动粗，所以他要做的就是和Toni谈判，开个好价格，各取所需  
“你最好给个好价格，”frank用眼神示意了一下自己身旁这一圈Alpha，表示他们对Marco不会手下留情  
Toni眼神一冷，他简直不敢想象自己如果没赶到Marco会被怎样对待，“你开吧，迅速解决”  
“三十万”  
Toni身后的Alpha们听到这个价格都倒抽了一口凉气，虽然这笔钱对于Toni来说算数目小的了，但这样随意开价简直就是趁人之危  
没有什么犹豫，Toni点点头，“成交”  
frank有点意外地盯着他，“下周这笔钱就会到你手上，我一向言出必行，”Toni跟身后的人打了个手势，随后一个人便走出去办理这件事了  
“现在，钱也谈好了，我可以看一下我的东西了吗？”  
frank没好气地打开门让Toni进去，他从没想过会有这样一个人让Toni kroos这样大名鼎鼎的铁手腕如此在意，刚刚Toni和自己谈判的样子简直就是为了里面被关着的人做好了付出任何代价的准备  
这样的不顾一切除了是爱还能是什么

Marco脑子嗡嗡直响，但这不妨碍他听到Toni来救他的全程，再次需要Toni来救自己于险境的事实让Marco更觉得羞耻，而当Toni走到他面前的时候Marco强打着精神让自己不那么狼狈  
“你来看我笑话的？”Marco自嘲地笑了，“我蠢到把自己整到了这种地步”  
就是我蠢到不忍心伤害你，愣是捅了自己一刀  
Toni没有回话，Omega的信息素引诱着自己，他只是站在那里，有眼神描摹着缩在角落里的Omega的身形，不过是四天不到，他就无法控制自己的思念全涌向他，贪婪地想要用视线刻下他爱的那些细节  
Marco见他就这么高高在上地站在那里，一言不发，随即也不说话了，他只是真的累了，真的很累  
他受够了每天做贼心虚般地躲着Toni，他受够了每天控制自己不去在意Toni的所作所为，他也受够了自己的内心做那些敌我难辨的斗争  
自从知道自己是个Omega之后Marco是第一次对Alpha产生了想和他上床的想法，他把自己的第一次、第二次以及之后的多少次都给了Toni  
高级特工放弃了那么多的条条框框和桎梏，最后却只尝到了禁果的味道  
那份苦涩与难以下咽正如Toni站在自己面前一样，Marco想伸出手却只剩下这令人窒息的空白

“三十万”Marco想起他之前的谈判，“值吗？我知道这对你来说不过是个小数目，我会尽早还给你”  
Toni叹了口气，“三十万这个价格是我赚了”仅仅是三十万他就可以护好Marco，仅仅是三十万他就可以换来一个不用躲开和Marco共处一室的机会  
Toni很庆幸，他知道自己赚了，至少在这种处境之下Marco只可以依赖自己，而一旦他们离开这个监狱，Marco就再无可能接受他的帮助，他的好，亦或是他的情感  
“随你怎么说吧，”Marco的声音听上去很疲倦，“如果你欣赏够了，你就迈着大步走出去吧”  
“Marco，我来晚了”  
Marco的呼吸停滞了一下  
“我也不知道禁闭室里是这样的情况，Marco你在发情，如果不解决的话你会有生命危险”Toni能够感受到Marco在不远处像个热源一样，“而且你身上还有伤，如果你不介意的话，我可以用信息素安抚你，再给你一个临时标记，这样应该可以熬过去”  
Marco没回答他，他在心里掂量着这个提议的危险性  
他心里知道现在这个情况不能一拖再拖，Toni不会做什么出格的事，Marco知道他可以放心  
“Marco...”这次开口竟听出些恳求无奈的意思，“我需要你就听我这一次”  
Alpha甚至有哄骗性地放出了点信息素，企图让Omega放下全身的防备，伏特加的味道淡化了甜腻地催情素的味道，Marco的呼吸急促了起来  
他的手抚上自己的身子，靠着Toni那再熟悉不过的味道，自行排解了起来，Toni听到Marco轻轻压抑的哼声，他知道Marco听从了他的提议  
就算此刻的Marco有多诱人，Toni说过自己不会趁人之危碰他，便只好往后退了一步，大量的求欢的信息素朝Marco袭去，勾缠着他的欲望  
在Marco的高潮来临的时候，Toni恰时地凑到他的脖颈旁，临时标记了Marco  
伏特加的味道不如平时一般辛辣清冽，带着难以言说的苦味  
Toni伸出手捋了捋Marco被汗浸透的头发，他的身上的发热迹象正在逐渐褪去，Marco扭过头看着Toni，而Toni凑了过来像是要吻他，Marco顺从地没有动  
但是Toni没有，他最后却偏了下头，像是无比痛苦地回避，只是吻了下Marco的耳尖  
“好好休息，我明天再来接你”  
Toni又像之前那般离开了漆黑的禁闭室，Marco如同被抽空了一样躺回了地上，冰凉的地板让刚熬过发情期的Omega缩成了一团，他倏地想念Toni的体温  
Toni kroos真是个棘手的人，他曾经没能阻止别人夺走自己的信仰，而现在他像个赶不走的太阳，非要把他的所有的热度与爱都不由分说地塞给Marco


	9. Chapter 9

第二天还挺早，Toni便已经站在禁闭室外了，Marco因为昨天的体力透支还在睡眠中，Toni也不急，他就靠在门上打量着Marco  
Toni也不知道自己从什么时候开始成为了这副趁机占便宜的样子，有任何一个可以不加掩饰的把Marco留在视线范围内的机会Toni都甘之若饴  
Marco的眉头皱了皱，他迷糊地睁开眼，见到Toni带着浑身的温柔站在门外，他心头一酸，也不好再说什么伤害Toni的话，“你来了”  
听到这难得软下音调的话，Toni弯起眼睛朝他笑了一下，“嗯，我来了”，随后朝Marco伸出手，“我们走吧”  
“我们”这两个字眼是这个世界上最有温度和暧昧的词语，Toni装作理所当然，若无其事地说出这个词，偷偷地把自己和Marco划在了一起  
好在Marco也没有反驳他，他只是默不作声地往Toni身上靠了一些，由着他把自己带到医务室去  
处理完之后Marco便回到了811牢房，一句话也不说就拉上了帘子，摊开了越狱计划图，只有两天了，Marco不想再浪费时间去和Toni纠结那些根本不该有的爱恨纠葛  
他指着图纸把所有的计划都给Toni说了一遍，Toni自始至终都没有说过一句话，Marco也没有管他，自顾自地说了下去  
“就这样，”Marco把东西藏好，准备伸手拉帘子的时候Toni的手握了上来  
“越狱之后...”Toni缓缓地开口，“你要去哪里？”  
Marco深呼吸了一下，他还记得之前欢爱过后他问Toni他们出狱之后会不会见面，Toni言辞闪烁，把这件事糊弄过去，而现在Toni居然又提起这件事，只是Marco已经没有当初那份被情感冲昏了头脑的想要和Toni在一起的想法了  
“把人带回组织，再做我该做的任务，”Marco把手抽出来，转身看着Toni，脸上一副，“我还能去哪”的不耐烦，随后他又像是想起了什么，“如果有可能再把Real Madrid给端了”  
Toni的手垂了下来，他沉默了好一会才抬头盯住Marco，“你就没想过和我走吗？”  
他狭长的眼睛泛着红，伏特加的味道苦涩的散开，Alpha在为心爱的人动情  
和Toni走  
Marco的思维又开始混乱起来，他当然想和Toni走，全世界他都可以轻易地扔掉，只要他可以无所顾虑地牵住面前这个孓然一身、执拗不顾地爱着自己的Alpha  
可他做不到  
Toni这个人以及他所带来的一切的一切都太新鲜，太有引诱性，Marco试不起  
他试不起那所谓的永远相爱、天长地久  
于是Marco躲开了Toni殷切的视线，“我没想过，事实上，我愿意去任何一个地方，只要没有你”  
这句话仿佛一把火，彻彻底底地把Toni这么多天以来的若得若失、担忧焦虑、隐忍痛苦全都燃成了愤怒和占有  
“你撒谎”Toni冷冷的声音传来  
“我撒谎？”Marco的声音一下也提了起来，他绿色的眼睛里也窜出了火光，“你凭什么说我撒谎？”  
Toni朝前迈了几步，强势地把Marco逼到只能贴着墙站着，临时标记的效果还没过去，Marco没有太大的力气去反抗这个刚刚标记了自己的Alpha  
“你什么时候才能承认你只是放不过你自己，你不管不顾就把你父亲的死怪到你自己身上，所以你逼着自己成了所谓的高级特工，”Toni话语排山倒海而来，“然后你发现你做不到弥补这个过错，我正好出现在这里，你便把所有的恨意和不满都倾注到我身上，完全抵制我的爱”  
Marco的身体颤抖着，“你搞清楚，Marco，你的父亲是个军人，他早就做好了为之牺牲的准备，是你，始终没有做好准备放手”  
Toni疲倦地叹了一口气，“Marco，活着的人比死着的人更值得，你的生活比只是不停地赎罪更重要，尤其这根本不是你的错”  
Toni拽过Marco的手放在自己的胸口，“Marco，我就在这里，我爱你，你愿意和我走吗？”  
有力的心跳从手掌处传来，整个房间只剩下他们俩因情绪激动而加快的呼吸，Toni耐心地等Marco的回答  
这次的爆发太出乎意料，他完全不在Toni的计划之中，他本想和颜悦色地和Marco聊未来，聊以后，却在Marco面前失了控，他也不知道这些话Marco能听到多少，但他希望Marco明白自己可以松口气——Marco不爱他没关系，Marco至少要学会爱自己

Toni没料到Marco全都听懂了，只是被拆穿、被指责的这些排山倒海而来的负面情绪让Marco无法松口，如果可以Marco会坦然承认，但在那种情境下，Marco不允许自己松口  
“你真是想多了Toni，”Marco再次把手抽出来，“我只是不爱你”  
话说出口，Toni整个人都僵了一下，他看着Marco面无表情地说出这句话，刚刚稍微平息了的愤怒又涌了上来  
“我真是受够了”  
Marco猛地抬起头，“什么——”  
Toni抬手掐住Marco的脖子，迫使他维持着仰头的姿势  
接着Toni低下头，狠狠地吻住了Marco的嘴  
这下Marco猛烈地反抗了起来，碍于左肩的伤口，Marco挣扎的力度也不如从前，Toni死死地盯着他，随后强势的伏特加的味道席卷而来，被标记过的Omega难以置信地盯着现在已经红了眼的Alpha  
他竟想要强行促使他发情  
Marco的牙齿毫不留情地咬破了Toni的嘴唇，Toni的动作顿了一下之后便变本加厉了起来，这点的疼痛根本无法使Toni感到受伤，他的心早就在Marco亲口说他不爱他的时候千疮百孔  
Marco感受到自己的身体越来越无力，一方面是生理上的曲阜，另一方面更是因为他也像Toni这样渴望把对方拆骨入腹，最后从头至尾、完完全全地都属于自己  
Toni放开了Marco的唇，没给他休息的时间又摁住他的脖子把Marco摁在了冰冷的墙上，近乎粗暴地扯下了Marco的裤子  
下一秒便提胯长驱直入，Alpha的粗长之物没有任何犹豫和停顿地进到Marco的最深处，Toni掐住Marco的腰大力地抽动了起来  
Marco的额头抵在墙上，随着身后的人的动作愣生生地蹭过墙壁，隐隐约约的发疼  
Toni干得发了狠，他的头搁在Marco的肩上，将一个一个的吻落在Marco的背上  
Marco咬着牙不让自己屈辱的声音传出来，Toni却又不让他如愿，他将手指伸进Marco的嘴里，引着Marco的舌头做些难以启齿的动作  
Omega的热潮很快便回来了，原本生涩的甬道现在却被生理催促的动作下变得又湿又软，更加方便了Toni的大进大出  
这样动作了一会，Toni将自己撤出，坐回了床上，Alpha的蓝眼睛里闪烁着情欲的迷乱，“自己来”  
Marco紧咬着下唇，走向Toni，然后跨上他，扶正Toni，慢慢地坐了下去，Omega因酸胀又酥麻而引起的快感而张着嘴  
Alpha却嫌还不满足，抬起了自己的腰，让Omega毫无防备地坐到了底，从尾椎处传来的从未有过的巨大快感窜了上来，Marco颤抖着在Toni的身上迎来了第一次高潮  
Toni也爽的眯了下眼睛，他们从未试过这个姿势，Toni总是舍不得让Marco用力气  
稍微缓过来的Marco撑在Toni身上，上下坐了起来，他的身上烦着高潮之后的粉红，眼角也因生理眼泪而染得泛红，Toni看着他，一股新的冲动又涌入下身  
Alpha进的更深，抵到了Omega窄窄的生殖腔口，两块模具终于完美准确地拼到了一起  
Toni捞过Marco搂着他，alpha的金发蹭在Marco的心口处，他的嘴唇吻着Marco的锁骨处  
“说你爱我”Toni愈发用力地抽插了起来，“Marco，承认你爱我”  
Marco的眼角滑过一滴泪  
高潮来临之际，Marco将双手插入Toni的金发之中，Toni那厚重无尽的爱终化作有形的泉流涌入Marco的身体之中，Marco终是夹着哭腔和沙哑地松了口  
“我爱你”


	10. Chapter 10

在那场说不清是强迫还是半强迫半配合的性爱之后，两个人都再也没谈过那件事，无论是Toni突如其来的爆发，又或是Marco最后松了口的那句爱他，他们都选择忽略了它  
他们都太会给自己的行为找借口，太会为自己开脱  
所以没有多说一句话，他们冷冷地等到了越狱的那一天，可能只有到那个时候Marco才会真正看清自己的内心，在此之前Toni知道自己再说什么都没有用  
再加上之前自己的行为实在也算不上什么绅士行为，没有人会打着爱他的旗帜去强行逼迫他  
Toni害怕自己的失控又给Marco心中的天平增加不和自己走的砝码——而本来天平就偏向不和自己走的这一边，甚至Toni自己都无法为Marco找出几个和自己走的理由  
总不能全凭Marco那句不知道几分真几分假的爱他吧

【越狱当天】  
越狱的日子终于到来，Toni和Marco都心照不宣地等待着那场意外的火  
这个监狱的防御等级不算高，越狱起来难度也不是特别大，再加上有RM和BVB一起合作，越狱这件事早就不是计划上最困难的一项  
如今最困难的一件事是究竟会是RM还是BVB带走Dr.StandTall，当初一起越狱的两人最后免不了要刀刃相向，他们都有各自的利益，尽管Marco知道很大情况下Toni可能根本都不会跟自己抢，会直接让给他，可Marco不想欠Toni人情  
有了人情便要还，要还人情便要再次和Toni扯上关系，而这是Marco最不想看到的局面，他只希望自己和Toni一拍两散，或者闹个你死我活，反正双宿双飞不会是他们的结局  
至于他到底想不想要和Toni双宿双飞他已经松了口，只不过他爱Toni又如何，这份情感在这整个世界面前太过于脆弱，经不起考验。更何况他还有更多比爱Toni更重要的事，Marco希望这份这辈子只有一次的爱恋与激动都留在811牢房里——一个他即将离开，也再也不会回来的地方

此刻Toni和Marco各自做在自己的床上，面面相觑，一片死寂，各怀心事  
终于，防火警报响了起来，Toni和Marco同时站了起来，冲向了厨房，Dr StandTall早已站在那里等他们了，狱警们全部出动来疏散人群、清点人数  
深知自己和Marco在监狱里太过于显眼，狱警很快就会发现他们不在疏散的队伍里，Toni急忙拉起StandTall，准备往他们运货物的车里走  
运货出去需要经过一道热学检测，这辆火车早就装满了暖火炉以及各种各样的产热仪器，Toni在前面开着车，Marco则和StandTall躲在车厢里  
过检查时安保看了一眼Toni，“里面着火了还去送货？”Toni装作无奈地笑了，“这是工作”，安保耸了耸肩，往屏幕上瞄了一眼，满屏的热信号  
“打开车后的门，检查”原本还在开玩笑的声音压了下来，“你这是要运炸弹？”  
Toni没搭话，下了车去开门，门刚打开的一瞬间，锋利的玻璃刀便刺了出来，安保还没来得及说什么便向后倒在了血泊中，旁边站岗的狱警都朝Toni跑来，所有的枪都上了膛  
Toni举起双手，示意自己不会轻举妄动，在前面端着枪的狱警刚进入Marco的视野范围就被一刀解决了，Toni立马抢过他手里的枪翻了个身躲进车厢里解决了剩下的几个  
监狱里已经有一波狱警听到几下枪声追了出来，Toni一看不可再拖延于是又跳了下去，抬手去关车门，一颗子弹堪堪蹭过Toni的胳膊，带过一条不算浅的血痕  
Toni闷哼了一下，这车被RM的人早就加强过，再加上远距离射击，子弹只是在车门上留下了一处凹陷，Toni还是不放心地敲了敲门，“小心一点，别靠着门”  
Marco没有回答他，Toni也没法在纠结这个问题了，他跳上车一脚油门开了出去  
刚才那一枪力度并不大，一定是撞到什么缓冲了，Marco走到靠车头的地方，“你受伤了？”  
Toni瞥了一眼右臂上那道还没停止渗血的伤口，Marco的声音又传了过来，“你最好给我说实话”  
Toni顿了一下，随后老实交代，“一颗子弹蹭了过去，没什么大事”  
Marco掂量了一下伤势确实不大严重，就继续去和StandTall待在一起，即使把发热的仪器都关掉，整个车厢还是热的要命，Marco心情烦躁得很  
“你爱他”StandTall整个人都贴在稍微凉一点的车厢壁上，带着嘲笑的眼神盯着Marco  
Marco的脊背僵了一下，“再多说一个词，你就不会这么舒服了”，他几乎是咬着牙威胁着他，而后者只是耸耸肩，但也没多嘴了，Marco抬起袖子抹了一把下颚处的汗滴  
“我只不过是在估量有多大胜率把人带走”，Marco冒了一句，也不知是说给谁听

Toni打开了汽车上的广播，所有的广播基本上都在报导他们的越狱，继续用这辆车再开迟早会暴露，监狱的位置不在市中心，所以派遣大批警察赶到这还需要时间，但如果派遣直升飞机就没那么好办了  
幸好沿路基本上都是荒山野岭，路旁是海和荒滩，躲起来也没那么棘手  
一个假死计划在Toni的脑中成形，是走投无路的唯一选择，也是救命稻草  
没开出多久，直升机便来了，车后也跟上了一伙狱警的车，Toni接通了Ramos的电话，“你的安排呢？”  
西班牙人骂了一句，“BVB把我们的人换了”，Toni明白BVB这是想陷他于无助之境，“没关系，至少他们也会帮我解决追来的条子，看我手机的定位来找我”  
Toni掐断了与Ramos的对话，他没想到BVB会这么过河拆桥，他没时间去思考Marco对此知不知情，把手机扔向了旁边的海域  
他从来没有这么九死一生过  
后面已经开始了交火，BVB的干预帮他们解决了一批追兵，不过还是有十几辆追了上来，密集的子弹开始打在车门上，Marco握紧了枪杆，准备好了迎接一场恶仗  
Toni没给他这个机会，一个急转弯，面包车便失去控制般倒向右侧，下坠的失重感袭了上来，Marco眼前一黑

Marco恢复意识的时候他头疼得厉害，环顾四周才发现自己在一个山洞里，旁边的StandTall还不省人事，洞的出口被堵上了，要不是他在山洞里他肯定会觉得这里根本没有这个洞——这也是Toni的目的  
他往后看，有个人倒在那里，隐隐约约看上去像是Toni，“Toni？”他开口发现自己嗓子意外的沙哑，他很渴  
“我制造了我们坠车身亡的假象，”Toni的气息虚弱，“一会儿RM就会顺着GPS找到我们了，等外面安全了，我就去把堆在门口的石块推倒”  
Marco皱了皱眉，他还是被Toni救了一次  
“RM的人要来？”  
Toni的心有些凉，这样的关头Marco依旧只会记得任务要完成，而他做什么只是RM会做的事  
“你放心，”Toni的声音很低，“我不会跟你抢的”  
“为什么？”  
Marco最不需要的人情果然出现了，他心里更是不耐烦了起来  
“Marco...你搞清楚，”Toni用力撑起自己，“我把你从那快爆炸的车里救出来，搞好一切的安排，不是为了要和你争StandTall，他归你了，好吧”  
Marco低下了头，没有回答他  
“我搞不懂你，”Toni的声音听上去很吃力，“如果你的人生只有报仇和任务，那么我很抱歉我在这里瞎掺和，我不知道你到底在想什么，我现在也不好奇了，至少我让你说过你爱我，有这句话就够了”  
他咳了几下，“谎言比你的情感伤害小多了”  
一片死寂，就在Toni的意识迷离的时候Marco终于开口了，“你受伤了”  
“你是不是还打算逼我说实话，”Toni冷冷地笑了一下，“我现在腹部上还插着玻璃碎片，所以你不用担心我还有能力和你抢StandTall，并且我也说过，他归你了”  
这下Marco急了起来，“不是...”  
小声地否定被外面的嘈杂盖得几乎听不见，Toni只当Marco默认了，继续闭上眼睛  
“你怎么弄伤的？”  
Toni没有任何情绪地说，“把你和StandTall拖出来的时候弄的，主要是StandTall，你别觉得愧疚，你不欠我什么”  
Marco突然觉得自己再也靠近不了Toni了  
Toni回答他每一句话都从全方面地回绝了自己只是单纯关心Toni的可能性，可他当真从一开始问他有没有受伤就只是担心Toni，他心里清楚得很，可现在他所问的每一个问题都变成了关心任务能不能完美完成，而他说的爱他也全然变成了谎言  
Toni当真认输了，认定了自己一点情感也没有  
“Toni...”，Marco的声音有些颤抖，“我不是一个这样自私只会利用别人的人...”  
“我知道，你没有自私，你只是不爱我，就像你之前说的那样，我们可以不要在讨论这个问题了吗？”  
“Toni...我...”  
Toni没有力气再去回答他了，他的身体重重地砸回了地面，失血过多导致他有些神志不清  
这一声巨响显然吓到了Marco，他摸着黑朝Toni一点一点挪过来  
Toni觉得自己简直无可救药  
一个不爱自己的人，一个从今以后就要在他的生命里消失的人，一个锱铢必较与自己永远对立的人，就这样朝他靠近的动作都让Toni心里软了半截  
头痛剧烈，Toni难忍地皱起眉  
“Toni...”Marco的手终于找到了Toni的，他牵起那只曾经怀满爱意抚摸过自己的手，放到唇边吻了一下  
“活下去...”  
Marco的声音越来越远  
“我爱你...”Marco的眼泪滴在Toni发凉的指尖上，“你还要我怎么说爱你”


End file.
